Strange Meetings
by xBeautifulMysteryx
Summary: ON HIATUS...AU. Where Esme is human with Carlisle and co. are vampires including Bella but not Renesmee. Charles was currently living in a jail cell and Esme managed to finally leave him, and after her first night alone she meets a man on the small beach, and soon after her and a certain Dr. Cullen keep having strange meetings. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Twilight Fanfiction (and first Fanfiction posted on here), and I'm not honestly sure about this, but why not give it a shot? Also I'm not planning on this being a great deal like 20+ chapters, the most on this would be about 7-10 chapters and may plan a companion fic if this goes well...**

**Summary: ****_AU Where Esme is human with Carlisle and co. are vampires including Bella but not Renesmee. Charles was currently living in a jail cell and Esme managed to finally leave him, and after her first night alone she meets a man on the small beach, and soon after her and a certain Dr. Cullen keep having strange meetings._**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own Twilight, never did, most likely never will...shame. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: First meeting under the Sunset.

The gentle rumble of the waves was all it took to calm her, to relax her and help her forget all that's happened recently. The blinding rays of the sunlight setting over the different shades of deep blue sea catching her eye as she perched herself on a large boulder-like rock that sat alone next to the giant looming cliffs. She relaxed and stayed calm for a moment or two before letting her emotions overcome her strength and she was soon found in a slight crumpled mess on the damp sand where the sea was moments before choking on her salty fresh tears. Hurtful, nightmare filled memories flashed through her broken mind of heart-crushing events that has happened over the past 6 years of her marriage to Charles Everson.

She soon emptied her system of all horrific memories and tears that don't need to be cried anymore, that part of her life was over and now she can start afresh, complete her dreams that once filled her mind, and once she's comfortable again maybe even find proper love and heal her ripped open heart. She dried her eyes and reapplied a little mascara – which she hadn't worn for 6 whole years due to her controlling, abusive now **_ex_**-husband – and relaxed once again and watched as the sun disappeared slowly.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" An unknown manly, but yet so angel-like voice spoke from behind her. She twisted her body around and faced him, a blonde, pale, muscular goddess stood before her, grinning at the sight before them. She turned back around and focused once again on the sun setting.

"Yes, it is." Was all that really needed to be said.

"Mind if I join you? I don't want to intrude or anything but you have a great relaxing spot," he smiled as she looked back at him. **_He's gorgeous_** she thought, **_stop it he's not interested in you, he never will be just look at you!_** She heard a voice in her head telling her to just walk away but she just it shook it off and replied,

"Go ahead" she gestured towards the rock next to her and he instantly took it and grinned slightly turning towards her and she slightly turned to face him as he introduced himself with that special voice that sounded like singing to her ears.

"Carlisle Cullen"

"Esme Ev-Platt" She quickly corrected herself choosing not to keep her married name and replacing it with her maiden name, she stuck her hand out in front of her, his hesitantly meeting it halfway and shook it. They soon let go and turned back to the picture view slowly ending its show as the last of the sun's rays died out below the sea. **_Wow his hand is ice cold_**. She slowly turned once again and started another conversation,

"Have you recently moved here, I haven't really seen you around?" Not that she would have, considering she was never aloud out the house, but luckily for her he was new around here.

"Yes, I moved here a week ago with my family, this is the first time I've been out the house exploring the new surroundings."

**_Family? Should have known he'd most likely be married a man like him always is…_**her thoughts trailed off as the next question blurted out before she had a chance to stop it.

"So you're married? With kids?" her hand flew straight to her mouth and she quickly spoke before he had a chance to reply, "I'm sorry you don't have to answer it, that's none of my business"

"It's fine, don't worry about it, I'm not married but I have 5 adopted children, well teenagers"

"Really? How old are you... Sorry! Again sorry but you look quite young to have 5 teenagers and look as if you can handle it"

"I'm 26, don't worry everyone asks, what about you?"

"Ah, I'm 25"

"Well it was nice meeting you Esme, but I'm afraid I have to go" the angel got up and offered a hand to Esme, she accepted and got up to.

"Like-wise" she smiled, shook his hand and walked off in the opposite direction from Carlisle.

* * *

**Like it? Completely understand if you don't. **

**Please Review, it's always nice especially if it's constructive critism and not b*tchy comments. And...it brightens my day :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Sorry for not updating in a while, my internet has been playing up, should get updates regular (about 3 days apart maybe?), or when my internet actually works.

Disclaimer: Don't own it...*cries*

Enjoy!(:

* * *

Carlisle had to get his head clear, clear from all his thoughts on this beautiful caramel-haired woman, he needed to get rid of the scent before his children – especially Alice – caught it. She had been trying to set him up with someone for the past 2 years once everyone else found their mates, claiming that he needs to find one or he could soon be depressed in the near future_**. 'I can cope on my own though, I have my job – saving lives and my family,'**_ he told himself through his mind.

He pulled up in his drive way soon though and noticed that Alice's Porsche was missing, so all he had to really focus on now was Edward not finding his thoughts. He tried thinking out the words to a few of his favorite songs but all that was coming through was the lady he met, this was pathetic, he couldn't even remember her name. He can't get to know this girl and fall in love even more. He was a vampire for goodness sake!

He made his way through the front door only to be almost knocked over by Alice. '_**Great so she hasn't disappeared…wait, who has her Porsche?' **_For all they were vampires and were as strong as each other - well, all apart from Emmett, but that wasn't the point – and could take each other's strength Alice was the most energetic one and could simply knock you off your feet.

"I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you!" She bounced up and down clapping her hands like a small child excited at getting a toy from the shops or at Christmas.

"Happy about what?" He was acting confused, by the way she was acting she either got a vision of his outing with that lady, or she had a vision of the future including him and her or someone else or possibly even both.

"About you and… the caramel haired lady, I didn't quite get her name, oh Carlisle you're going to be so happy together, I've had visions!"

"Yeah right, she's a human and I'm…well…dead, I'm a monster, if she finds out what we are she's in danger and so are we and what about Rosalie, you saw how she reacted with Bella when Edward found her."

"Well it's taking chances look, she's doing a little work at the hospital helping out, when you start your job tomorrow you'll see her again, all I'm saying is get to know her a little and just start out as friends, you'll fall in love and boom she may become one of us…"

"Why are you so determined to get me a mate?"

"Because you deserve one Carlisle, you've done everything for us, you saved Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, took me and Jasper in and finally you accepted Bella into the family when Edward found his mate, now it's your turn, you deserve a mate, a wife, someone to love you like we love our mates," she stated taking a long un-needed breath.

"Alright, I'll try"

"Great! I knew you would!"

"Vision?"

"Yes! Now I'm going to find you a nice new suit for your new day at your new job tomorrow! Go and have a shower or something you're starting to smell a little."

~x~

She walked through the halls of the small hospital of Forks as she checked various bits and bobs for the special event planned she stopped by reception picking up papers when Dr. Stone stalked up to her a little nervously.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were busy during the weekend?"

"Erm…not that I know of why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come out with me, Dr. Bradshaw and Nurse Hunter?"

"I'll see what I'm doing and I'll get back to you, is that alright?" she finished collecting papers as that blonde dream boy walked through the doors from the beach, he must be the new doctor they were talking about, before turning her attention back to Dr. Stone as he replied.

"Yes that's fine, here's my number" he handed her a piece of paper before walking off, and she was soon met by that familiar face once again.

~x~

He walked through the doors of the hospital which seemed awfully tiny compared to the others he has recently moved from in the past 30 years, but just like 80 years previously it was just a small town consisting of over 2,000 of the world's population.

The first thing he noticed as he walked through the double French doors was not only the size of the hospital but also the people it had at reception, her. The woman from the beach, I really have to find out her name again, '_**I can't keep referring to her as the woman from the beach I should have paid more attention, so much for a brilliant clear memory.'**_

She has an ID badge on if that man just moved he could walk up to her and find out.

This is just what happened…

* * *

Comments?


End file.
